


courage of stars

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I think?, M/M, Song Lyrics, its 12 am and theyre making me feel things, not quite reunion, ok i might add another part when i stop crying, points to this; is this loss?, press f to pay respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “you know how important this is to me” he says, so defiantly, without a hint of remorse. (he does know. he knows about all the effort and energy he’s put into this. he knows he’s being selfish, hell, he’d know that better than anybody. he just doesn't want to face the possibility of losing him.)





	courage of stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on that one video of the comic con clip so sorry if this isnt correct? if anything is incorrect please comment and ill fix it in the morning hhhhh
> 
> this was also made in an hour with saturn, sleeping at last on repeat so now im sad.

_ you taught me the courage of stars, before you left _

  
  
  


“you know how important this is to me” he says, so defiantly, without a hint of remorse. (he does know. he knows about all the effort and energy he’s put into this. he knows he’s being selfish, hell, he’d know that better than anybody. he just doesn't want to face the possibility of losing him.)

 

“it’s worth the risk” his eyes are determined. adam knows this is a losing fight, just with this. he still tries, though.

 

as it escalates, his heart begins to inch up his throat. he doubts takashi will listen, he's thought of the many ways takashi could,  _ would,  _ leave him. just not this soon. he doesn't know what to do, so he forces out a question.

 

“takashi. how important am i to you?”

 

he regrets it instantly. How could he make him choose? He knows how much this mission means to him, takashi has already stated it and he decides to drag it out in the open and force him to choose. 

 

_ please, please don;t let him leave, he pleads to an invisible god. i know im selfish, i just want to stay with him for a little while longer, i want to make sure he’s okay. I want him to be okay. please, keep him safe  _

 

takashi doesn't answer, adam doesn’t particularly blame him.

 

_ his pleas remains unanswered. _

 

kerberos happens. adam watches through a led screen as takashi leaves. he feels pride, then guilt as the distinct feeling of  _ longing  _ overwhelms it. he watches as the ship leaves orbit, with nothing but a lingering taste of sourness in his mouth. as soon as he blinks, they’re gone. he feels hopeful, though. takashi’s stubborn, he reassures himself. he’ll get himself and the crew back safely. i’ll apologise, and it’ll be okay again.

  
  
  
  


_ how light, carries on. endlessly, even after death. _

  
  
  


piloting error.

 

piloting error. 

 

adam sits alone in the living room, mug in hand, when they announce the failure of the mission and death of the crew. they blamed it on piloting errors. He knows takashi wouldnt fail. he’s sure they’re out there, somewhere. (he blames himself for not trying harder to stop them, but he know deep within him that they needed takashi more than he did. It still felt like his heart suddenly decided to just stop. He willed it to desperately beat again. It felt like a supernova was trying to burst from his chest, and he wants it to stop. He thought takashi leaving was one of the most painful instances he would experience, but he guesses he was wrong.)

 

he tries to get in touch with takashi’s little brother(friend?). No answer. he doesn’t know what to do anymore.

 

he goes to the garrison. he sees his grief reflected on other student’s eyes. they lost a leader. an inspiration. an adult figure, so to speak. he wants to grieve, but he doesn’t really believe takashi’s dead. he takes up a role as a teacher. to take his mind off of it, he says to himself. he really just wants to find out more, to keep an eye out for takashi’s little brother for him. he’ll wait though, he tells himself.

 

weeks pass.

 

adam’s still diligently keeping an eye on keith. everyone seems to slowly recover. he visit mr. holt’s wife to keep her company. He conversates with her daughter, katie. katie is bitter, bitter and frustrated on what the garrison isn’t telling them. adam agrees, and promises to look out for more info.

 

months pass.

 

keith and katie are gone, along with two other garrison students. adam feels like he has failed takashi. he still visits mrs. holt. loss isnt easy, nor is it something that should be dealt with alone. they both grieve, and after they sit with hot tea and idly chat. anything to keep away the gaping hole of what once was there. 

 

years pass.

 

adam’s tired of waiting. He just wants to meet takashi, and apologise for everything. he hopes, wherever the garrison students went, they were safe. he saw a glimpse of takashi from the security cameras, right before the students disappeared. he was clinging on a sliver of hope, w farfetched theory, but it was what kept him going. takashi’s mugs still sit in his cupboard. He dutily cleans them. they’re his favourites, after all. they’re waiting for you takashi, and so am i.

 

the message for backup comes up, so out of the blue. they're coming back. who knows how long, and who knows how. they’re all safe. he cries with mrs. holt in the living room. the same channel that delivered their deaths, now deliver their arrival. 

 

I’m waiting, takashi. Have you forgotten me? 

 

Stay safe, please.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you! i dont know adam and shiros relationship, so this is all an intrpretation! my apologies!
> 
>  
> 
> i promise ill edit this in the morning im so tired but i love adam alot so its worth it


End file.
